This Curse Called Love
by AsgardianPrincess2
Summary: Loki was a villian intent on taking over the world, but as it turns out he underestimated a plain human girl. Who just happens to be Tony Starks younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

Cecily

Have you ever met your dream guy? The one who has the whole package? No, you probably haven't have you? I met mine only he had some, extras added. Our relationship, is far from perfect I mean after all he did kidnap me, because he wouldn't or didn't know how to ask me out. Yeah I love him, but he is a little crazy. If you were a demigod from another dimension I'm sure you would too, right?

I was on my way home from my job, a waiter at the downtown café when my life changed. It was a nice day in Seattle, Washington, for us it was anyway. It was slightly sunny and it wasn't raining or the first time this week, I took it as a sign, a sign that something good was going to happen. In a way, I suppose I was right. In a way, that I wasn't expecting. As I lulled myself into a false sense of security, someone was watching me. I looked around; across the street was the hottest guy I had ever seen.

He was tall, and skinny, yet muscular perfectly fit, total grope worthy abs underneath his ink black trench coat. He had ink black hair to match, which was slightly long, and combed back perfectly. His face had an odd smoldering hot innocence, the kind that would make you believe anything he said, yet he was still hot. He was perfect, my dream come to life. I suddenly became self-conscious. Why was he looking at me? Did I have something on my face? I felt at my face. No, I didn't. Was this going to be one of those unrealistic love scenes from the novel Lucy reads all the time? I peeked over at Mr. Wonderful; he was still looking at me. The odds of him coming over here were slim looking, so I turned around and walked home. Pushing desperate thoughts from my head of him chasing behind me. I really had to stop talking to Lucy.

Mr. Wonderful was in my dreams that night. He came into my apartment, while I was sleeping, (I awoke when he broke my window.) and he kidnapped me. I didn't struggle I was too captivated by his emerald green eyes.

I awoke, (in real life) and assumed I was still sleeping, and was continuing to dream about Mr. /wonderful, who was sitting on a chair in the corner of room I had never seen. It was large, my whole apartment cold fit in there, and the walls were covered in paintings of random religious stuff. A chandelier hung above a king sized bed that I was laying on. I decided that I had enough of Mr. Wonderful for tonight and pinched myself, hoping I was dreaming and would wake up. Instead, I pinched myself, and was surprised and the pain it brought me. I pinched myself again and repeatedly to the point where I was bleeding. What was going on? I looked over at Mr. Wonderful,

"Am I dreaming?' I asked, hoping this would be the part he would say "Well duh!" and I would wake up instead he shook his head.

"No, I have awaited your awake." He said sounding super formal, awaiting my awake. What the fuck?

"Wait. A. Second Am I awake?" I asked sitting up, only to find I was wearing an emerald green dress. I clutched my chest trying to keep my beating heart in there.

"Yes you are." He said, as if he didn't see why this was important,

"I am really here?" I asked, trying to calm down, knowing that this was the part where I wake up in my cheap, dingy apartment.

"Yes you are, do you look the room?" he asked, my heart was going faster then, a super fast thing.

"No." was all I managed confusion cloaked his handsome face

"You do not like your room? Did you prefer the hut, you lived in before?" he asked, I shook my head.

"L-Look I swear if you let me go I won't press charges." I said, his confusion deepened

"Leave, why would you leave?" he asked,

"Because-"I started to say but Mr. Creepy Wonderful, but he cut me off

"Do you not wish to be my queen?" he asked, looking dead serious. Now it was my turn to be baffled

"Queen?' I asked hoping he would elaborate

"After my victory, I would appoint you my queen. Together we would rule over petty mortals." He said anger growing in his every word I slipped off the bed

"Look, sorry but I really don't want to be our queen. Can I just go now?" I asked, he smiled and my heart melted. I sucked in my cheeks. _He kidnapped you! He is talking about world domination! Don't you dare fall for him, you dolt!_ I thought, the pain of biting myself was enough to get back in control. I walked towards the door

"Bye." I said and slipped out the door, I was free for about five seconds when a hand reached out behind me and grabbed my arm. _Shit!_ I thought, thoughts racing fast, I summered, the grip tightened, so much to the point to which I was sure my arm would break in half, I turned around Mr. Creepy Wonderful was holding on to me, I squirmed again and he squeezed tighter and I yelped in pain. Tears of pain sprang to my eyes, his grip slackened, and then he scooped me up under my legs as if I were a baby, and carried me back to the room. I cradled my wrist to my chest. Trying to focus on the pain that it was going through, and not the firm abs that were rubbing against my waist or his breath tickling my neck. He placed me on the bed, not speaking to me at all until he said

"You can't leave, until I want you too." Then closing and locking the door behind him. I jumped p, and ran to the door, hoping I was wrong and he didn't lock it, my hope was useless. I'm not sure how many hours I pounded and screamed at the door, searched the room, for ways of escape, eventually my body gave out and I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I was on the bed again, and in a different dress, this one was black and laced tightly around my middle. I looked around the room. Mr. Creepy was sitting in the chair again, the same one he had sat in when I realized I had been kidnapped. He smiled when he saw I was awake,

"I apologize for last night I lost my temper. How is your wrist?' he said it so kindly, so full of remorse that I answered him

"It's fine, can I go now?" I asked, he frowned

"No." he said, then he got up and left again, mumbling under his breath, saying words I didn't understand. I laid back and sobbed when he left.

Three days later.

I awoke as I had for the past four days to Mr. Ass Hat sitting in the chair, staring at me. Smiling when I awoke, each morning I was wearing a different dress, and I felt uncomfortable wondering who had put it on me.

"I want to ask you something." I stated, he looked at me curious and surprised, yesterday I told him he was an asshole and that he should die on the spot.

"What would you like to ask?" he said I took a deep breath

"What's your name?" I asked trying to keep calm, he nodded

"I am Loki of Asgard." He said, I let out a laugh, he looked alarmed "Asgard is a mighty kingdom, do not mock it!" he yelled, he was towering over me in seconds, his face inches from mine. The amount of anger that rolled off him was terrifying and he must have realized it because he turned away. "Your other questions." He said

"What makes me so special? Why won't you let me go? Why did you kidnap me in the first place? Who has been changing me into these dresses?" I asked, he chuckled

"You ask many questions. I cannot answer all of them." He said I opened my mouth to argue but he waved me away

"I cannot answer what I do not understand myself. Let's see I have already informed you that you are to be my queen, I can't let you go. Maids have been changing your garments, that seems to be all your questions answered for now right?" he asked looking at me. I sighed

"I guess." I mumbled, and lay down trying to keep the tears hidden. I just wanted to go home.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, I bit my lip

"What?" my voiced seemed weak even to my ears,

"What is your name?" he asked I rolled over disbelief swelling up inside of me.

"You kidnapped me, but you don't even know my name?" I asked incuriously. He looked at the floor

"It was the spur of the moment, err taking you." He said,

"So you didn't plan this? You didn't stalk me for weeks?" I asked looking at him, he shook his head. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"My name is Cecily Stark." I said he nodded, then as he was about to turn around and lock me in this hellhole again he stopped. He looked at me, torn between a decision

"Cecily, would you like to join me for a walk?" he asked, my heart sped up. _A way to escape!_ Was all that I thought, but once again, I took the wrong sign.

We didn't go outside; we walked around the giant mansion that was to be my prison. My cage, my beautiful cage. When he had shown me every room, I expected s to go back to mine but instead he took me back to the library.

"I must teach you of Asgard, if you are to be my queen." He said, I sighed didn't he get it?

"Look, Loki I'm not your queen. Never have been never will be." I said, he simply ignored me and sat down. He gestured to the chair across from him,

"Please sit." He said, I placed my hands on my hips, and then I sucked in a breath and sat down. Loki smiled for his own reasons and he began by telling me his entire life story, well some of it. Little did I know that he was stealing me in a way nether of us realized.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Cecily

It had been two months since Loki had taken me from my grimy apartment. Two whole months, of being treated like royalty and waited on my every whim, expect of course to go home. I had gotten past hating Loki and was slowly considering him my friend. I honestly decided that I didn't want to go home. Didn't want to have to work three jobs to pay for rent. To have to listen to Lucy, my annoying sister go on and on about her love life. I was free here, free from all the horrors and burdens of everyday normal life, and I was thankful for it.

That night I was in my room, (with the door unlocked, and open) reading a book, about Asgard. This was a quite interesting place. I wished more then anything to see the glittering city of gold that was described by Loki in his journal. A want for the city had grown inside me and I couldn't shake it off. I felt as if perhaps I had been there before, but I knew I hadn't. There was a sudden light knock on the door, I looked up. Loki stood in the doorway looking as handsome as ever. Which wasn't fair, really kidnappers never should be hot. It's impossible to stay mad at them.

"Reading that again?" he asked looking at the book, I nodded

"It sounds so amazing; to tell you the truth I'm jealous of you." I said he looked at me an eyebrow raised.

"You are?" he asked, I nodded

"You got to live in this city, this place, of such great beauty. I grew up watching it rain and grass being to soggy." I said he nodded; he looked at me with a look he had given me a lot lately. It was a strange look like he wanted something, yet he didn't know what to ask for, or he was curious but detached. It's hard to describe. I put the book down and curled up on the bed.

"Tell me about Asgard." I said, wanting to hear something from him about this city of utter beauty. To make sure I wasn't dreaming about it. He sat on the bed a good distance away from me. He nodded,

"My favorite thing to do when I was there was to play tricks on my brother, Thor." He said and went into in depth details about his brother and the adventures they had as children. He finished hi story, he looked different, lost and broken, homesick, and longing for something, he couldn't have. I wasn't sure what compelled me to do it. I'm not sure why I did it, if it was for me or for him. I scooted closer to him, making him look at me curious at my next move; I leaned forward until our noses nearly brushed.

"Cecily." He said, as if asking me to stop but not moving away, and then I gathered my courage and kissed him.

The kiss was something that was so unreal, so wonderful, and so magical that it can't be fully described. His lips were like ice, but they were soft and gentle. His hands, which were on my back, were tentative and curious, afraid to go too far. Hunger, consumed me, and my hands were tangled in his shirt, then without even realizing it, in his hair. His hands were moving slowly up my back, unsure what to do, where to go. I wasn't sure what was going on my body and brain were fuzzy yet active at the same time, I shivered when he touched me again, and he was so cold almost to the point of it hurting. I pulled away, catching my breath, Loki looked at me looking utterly shocked and confused, unsure of what to do, what to say. I rolled over of off his lap. Which I had some how ended up in. he looked at me

"Cecily?" he said again, this time his voice pleaded with me to tell him what to do. I didn't know. What did you do after you just kissed the guy who kidnapped you? I didn't know, there was no hand guide titled How_ to be a good abducted person. _Whatever I was called. I did know one thing though; I had kissed Loki and enjoyed every second of it.

"Cecily what happened?" he asked this time, I looked at him and shrugged

"I don't know." I said, he looked at me, I returned his gaze. Then without asking or giving any warning, he leaned down and kissed me swiftly on the lips. It was kiss much sweeter then the first that had been, confused and nervous and full of hunger. He got off the bed and looked at me once more

"Goodnight Cecily." He said

"Goodnight Loki." I whispered as he left. I felt funning as if I were falling, and him not being here hurt. I sighed, _what have I done?_ I thought and I had no idea what the answer was.

Loki

I left her room feeling, utterly baffled. What was that? Was all I could think, expect the softness of her lips, her warmth that felt so foreign to me. That was all I thought about, honestly I swear. I put my head in my hands, what was I to do with my mortal? She acted as if she hated me, wished that I would die for taking her from the conditions on which I had found her in, the next she listens as I speak of my home. Then tonight she kissed me. Was this the way women were, mortal or not? Were they always so confusing? I wasn't sure, having no one to ask I decided that t hey most likely were. I walked slowly to my room, unsure. Had I done the right thing? Was I supposed to stay and speak of my feelings? That would have been a waste since how I didn't understand my feelings. Didn't know why I was feeling, when I tried so hard not to. Why she made me feel as everything I knew was wrong. As if up were down and right were wrong, right was left and day was night. She had me so confused I wasn't sure what in the world to do. I hadn't even told her everything, my plans for Earth, for her race. Would she still kiss me then? When I told her that I was planning to enslave her race, slaughtering them, to take Earth and destroy it. To watch it burn as everything my brother loved went up in flames. I used to have that as a wonderful mental image, now when I pulled it up I saw Cecily, with tears pouring down her face

"You're a monster." She would say "You deserve to die!" then she would hurt me in a way she didn't know she could. What was I doing? Was I willing to give p everything for a mortal girl? I took a deep breath, no I wasn't. It would be stupid, besides she would age, I wouldn't. I was feeling nothing more then any other male would eel in her presence. Attracted to her, like a magnet.

I entered my room and shut the door, attempting to shake a beautiful girl's image from my mind. It wouldn't budge, I sighed Cecily. It was a beautiful name, Cecily. A name of grace and beauty, a name that was also stuck in my head. _Just attraction, completely normal_. I told myself, but a very large part of me doubted that very, very much.

Chapter 3 Cecily

I awoke early the next morning; I wondered what I was supposed to do. Was I supposed to go find Loki? Was I supposed to wait for him to come to me? Was he mad I kissed him? Did he not like that I kissed him? I doubted that he was mad or that he didn't like it, but my other questions were left unanswered swaying in the wind without anything to hold them down. I sighed, this wasn't fair, and why did I have to like him. Why did he have to have kidnapped me? Everything would have been so much easier if he hadn't. Shaking questions that answered away, I got up and walked over to my closet. It was a large walk-in closet, the type you see in movies about rich girls. I found it safe and comforting in there, even though all the clothes were old fashioned. I still wore long floor length gowns everyday, because Loki refused to allow pants.

"Women do not wear trousers." He had said when I brought it up to him; at least however the dresses were comfortable. They were floor length, and all laced around my middle, they were slightly tight in the chest because of that so my breasts were uncomfortable. The material of the dress was the best part, it was the softest silk I have ever known, and so light, it seemed to be made of liquid or air. The colors he chose were not bad ether, all were one of the three, ink black, emerald green or a seductive red that only appeared on one dress, which I wasn't allowed to wear until a special occasion. I was to decide shoes that were mostly flats I didn't do high heels. I was able to dress myself after watching and mimicking the movements of the maids who used to work here. I dressed quickly and left the room.

The second night I was here I described this place as a beautiful mansion; I now knew that it was a beautiful maze, with turns and hallways, everywhere you look. I had however made sure I memorized the way to Loki's room, even if I wasn't aware of it. I stood outside the door filled with fear, what if he was sleeping or even worse, what if he was naked. I shivered, I turned around deciding just to go back to the library and wait for him there, and instead the door behind a surprised Loki and me opened called

"Cecily?" my stomach fell into my shoes. I turned around

"Yes?" I asked, as if it was completely normal for me to be there.

"What are you doing?" he asked my mouth went dry,

"I was, uh wrong turn." I said quickly he didn't look like he believed me; he nodded as if he were waiting for my real reason for coming.

"I also wanted to know if you wanted to go to the library with me, for my lesson." I said quickly, he looked at me funny but nodded and I walked off to the library, fast enough to hide my burning red face.

The lesson for that day was different, maybe because of what happened last night, okay fine because of last night things were very awkward. I was more aware of Loki today, when he talked about his older brother, his eyes lit up in both jealousy and hero worship, his father was a sticky subject he frowned talking about him, his mother made him smile, and he loved her lots it was easy to tell. I wondered vaguely if he would ever one day love me, would I join the ranks with his mother and brother, a deeply loved one. I was shocked by two things, one the thought two the desperate need I had it to be true. What was happening to me? Suddenly out of nowhere, Loki leaned over and kissed me, it was like the good night kiss he had given me last night, short and sweet, leaving desperate for more.

"What was that for?" I asked, looking at him, he blushed

"You looked so upset about something; I was trying to cheer you up." He mumbled I blushed praying he wouldn't ask what I was thinking about.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, I swore in my head.

" Uh I was wondering why you left Asgard, why you would leave your family." I said, his blush deepened, it wasn't entirely a lie. I had been wondering that a lot lately. Why come to this hell hole?

"Families don't last forever." Was all he said, he looked like he did last night, right before I kissed, forever alone.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pryed, it's non of my buissness." I said, he smiled

"No it is your buissness, we are here so I should be honest with you." He said, i nodded. I couldn't concentrate on the lesson, so I gave up.

"Let's do something fun." I said

"What would you like?" he asked, an idea come to mind instantly,

"Have you ever gone to the beach?" I asked

Two hours later, we sat on the shore of a beach in Washimgton, it was hot outside today. The perfect weather for this, it was also very busy. People were everywhere, parents with sun burnt children and young couples were in the water and on the beach. Loki and I were in one of the more secluded parts of the beach only a few people were over here, mostly just old people. I lay back on the towel feeling the suns generous rays soak up in m skin, I looked over at Loki who was looking very handsome, as always in swim trunks and no shirt. It was as if he were tempting me to lean over and kiss him, to feel those abs underneath my finger tips I was expressing so much self control right now. I looked at the water, well two could play that game. I slipped of my cover up a small black strapless towel dress, to reveal my orange bikini underneath. I walked over to the water and stuck a tentative toe in, it wasn't ice cold like I was expecting, but a nice warm tempature. I waded in untill only my chest and up were visivble then I ducked underwater. The warmth of the water surronded my body, my eyes stung from the water that touched themm but I swam forward. When the I felt as if I would explode by not taking a breath I went up for air, I looked around as I gulped in oxegyn.

Behind me, was a guy about my age late twenties early thirties, he was cute not much but a good looking guy. I looked around again, I was out farther then I expected there was no one else in sight. I suddenyl felt really uncomfortable

"I'm Cody." He said inching closer

"Cec" I said wondering where Loki was,

"I think you're really pretty." He said, I backed away from him slowly, trying to get back to people. he only smiled,

"Cec, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, I didn't answer only kept trying to slink away. He frowned,

"Where are you going?" he asked, I turned around and was about to scream, when a hand came over mouth, I thrashed and screamed but no one was coming. I prayed that Loki was coming, but the waters around me were empty. I tried biting, his hand hoping I could but instead when I tried he shoved me underwater. Dunking me unexpectdly, my mouth ahd been open and I inhaled water. I choked clawing uselessly at his hand. M vision was turning red, I kept fighting until my arm wouldn't move any more then the qorld disappeared from my vision and I only saw black.

"Cecily?" asked a voice, was it God? Was I dead? I was pretty sure I was dead, I hadn't been able to hold on. Was I dead? This place seemed too familiar and real to be heaven, or maybe Heaven was supposed to be like that. I decided to open my eyes, and decided I wasn't dead. I was back in my room, with Loki hovering over me. I felt tired and sore, my throat hurt really bad, as well as my hair.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up,

"That man attacked you and you blacked out. I followed you out and saved you." Was all he said but somehow I could tell that wasn't all that happened. I didn't push him farther to find out what had happened, I didn't want to know right now. I was so hungry, my stomach grumbled, in agreement to my thought. Loki looked at me

"Are you hungry?" he asked, I nodded he smiled and motioned me to follow him. I did so happily wondering what the hell he had to eat here. For the past two months I really had only had, gromaue food, but the cook s ahd off today and I didn't think there was any leftovers. I cold have been wrong though. I was wrong a lot, that's sort of the whole reason I'm in this situation. Then it hit me, I had been missing for two months, was my family looking for me?

As a member of the well respected family of Starks, I would surely think so. I wondered if my older brother Tony was worried about me. He might have been a dick to everyone else but he was really nice to me and Lucy, and his girlfriend Pepper Potts. Whom, I thought of as a sister. I had moved away from Tony and Lucy though when I graduated from high school, having always being independent, it didn't come as a shock, expect perhaps what I did woth my fortune.

It was no secret that we Starks were rich, we owned the largest company for military weapons in the world. When our father died he left us all some money, a spare yacht, car and house. Tony had invested in the company, and was living in his house, used his yacht and car regularly. Lucy, lived in her house with her expansive amounts of boyfriends and lovers, sold her yacht and kept the car. I on the other hand used nothing my father gave me but the money to get a head start on life. The rest of the money I put aside and saved for when I was older and had a family. I thought ahead, I got my nickname, okay my actual name, Prometheus from the god of fore thought, everyone calls me Cecily, after my mother or Prome. I hated my dad for the name but in his defense he did think I was a boy untill I came out so, can't blame him entirely. It was among thinking of my family that I wondered why wasn't Idesperate to leave here. Why was I fine with living here with Loki, wearing stupid dresses and eating fancy food, whose names I couldn't even pronouce? Why was I happy here? I had never liked ht e lap of luxury, not like Tony and Lucy did. I liked working hard and feeling as if I deserved what I got. Hence, the reason I left and lived in a small dingy apartment, and was a waiter downtown. Here though, I was treated like a princess and I enjoyed it. It didn't make sense, but I don't ever really make sense, so whatever.

A point that was forced even more so in the next few weeks, I was very weird and stupid. Loki and I started dating. I honestly don't even know how it happened it just did. I can't really even pin point when we became a couple we just did. Don't take this the wrong way but Lokki and I also started sleeping together. Just sleeping, I swear and in our pjamas as well. Non of that was going on at all, I swear on my pathetic life there wasn't. I was only twenty and he was about a hundred, give or take a century. So despite our vast age difference we were a pretty normal couple. Okay, yo caught me, we were far from normal. We are talking about the guy who kidnapped me here. So things were different, I guess, I've never really had a relationship to comapre us to so don't know maybe we are normal. Maybe were not, either way we work.


End file.
